


When Boredom Strikes

by Marie_Fanwriter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard gets bored and decides to fix it, what happens when Garrus walks in on her? Plotless smut, no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boredom Strikes

Enjoy everyone! Leave a comment and feel free to request if you wish.

It had been a long day. Shepard laid on her bed, staring out the view-port in her ceiling. The stars were beautiful as always but she couldn’t calm herself down. With a sigh she rolled over onto her side, contemplating the day. The morning mission was more tedious than difficult, taking out a small sect of batarian raiders; they had managed to be hidden all over a rather large ship. The afternoon had been filled with paperwork and scanning planets. The meals had been bland and unappealing, ‘we need to pick up more supplies soon,’ she thought absent mindedly. 

And to top it all off, she was horny. 

“How long has it been? Since… Sunday morning. And now it’s…” she looked at the clock on her nightstand, “Monday evening.” Another sigh and a slight chuckle, “what is wrong with me?” Shepard shook her head and smiled to herself. Ever since she started ‘blowing off steam’ with Garrus she had been somewhat insatiable. Suddenly an idea popped into her head; even if he was busy with work she could still find a way to amuse herself. 

Shepard bit her bottom lip, slightly embarrassed, and trailed her hands down her stomach. With one she undid her trousers and the other she slid into her panties. It had been a while since she had amused herself like this, normally she lacked the time and recently she hadn’t needed this kind of release; not with Garrus around. 

A light gasp graced her lips as she began to massage her sex. Her eyes slid closed and she thought back to the previous morning. She had woken up to the smell of hot coffee and the feel of a warm body, snuggling back into bed. He had rubbed her shoulders and she melted into him, it was a quick session but well worth getting up a bit early for. He had thrust into her from behind, spooning. It was one of her favorite positions. Her hips rose up and she moaned lightly, the thought of his hot breath on the back of her neck and his hard member within her was enough to bring her closer to her climax. He had been gentle yesterday, hands rubbing her hips and his tongue licking her ear. She was beginning to blush now; a second hand joined the fray, a finger pressing into her dripping womanhood. Her eyes were shut a bit tighter, ‘almost there.’ Another loud moan. 

There was a knock on her door, “Shepard? You have a minute?” She sat up quickly, removing her hands and fastening her trousers. She wouldn’t be able to hide what she had been doing from him. But he was just the turian she wanted to see. 

“It’s open!”

Garrus entered the room, “I wanted to talk to you about upgrading the weapons sy….” He had been descending the steps eyes still down on his data pad when he stopped. He had just taken a whiff of the air; it smelt like she had been having sex. Looking at her it was unmistakable; flushed cheeks, messy hair, top button of her shirt undone, her pants not sitting quite right on her hips, her breath slightly uneven and heart rate elevated. “Shepard? What the hell?”

She couldn’t get over the confused look on his face and she laughed a bit. Her reply was so innocent, “you were busy.” 

“What a load of shit! Who was in here with you?” He looked around, his visor zooming in and out around the room. He stopped and looked back at her when she laughed again. He was furious, she was his.  
She stopped laughing once she saw the anger in his eyes as he glared at her, “no one was here Garrus.” She stood and crossed the room, stopping just short of him. “I was, um… pleasing myself.” Her blush darkened and she looked at the ground.

“Wait,” that sentence only served to confuse him more. “You what?” 

“It is something humans do, when we don’t have a partner we um… please ourselves. This is just a guess but turians don’t do that do they?”  
He held up his hand, flexing his claws. “No, turian females don’t do that. Sorry I was caught off guard.”

Shepard looked up at him, “you caught me off guard too you know, I didn’t even get to finish.” She flashed him a smile and pulled the data pad from his hands, dropping it onto the coffee table. “I think you owe me one.” She pulled at the latches of his armour. Quickly stripping him.

He looked over her body. She was flushed, already more than ready for him. She pulled her tank top off and slid out of her pants with ease; leaving him with a glorious view. She shoved him rather roughly onto the bed and made her way up his legs to his manhood.

She kissed his inner thigh and licked his right hip; he closed his eyes and let his head roll back onto the pillow behind him. “Mmmm Jane… ah…” He couldn’t form words anymore. She licked her way up his length, enclosing her lips around the hard tip.

“You like that?” She asked looking up at him with a devilish grin. 

With a groan he responded, “Yes.” His words were long and drawn out. He pushed her head back down; she took him into her mouth gladly. “Oh… don’t stop doing that!” She hummed over his shaft, taking him deep into her mouth. Her head bobbed quickly, her hands held his hips fast to the bed. She released him and licked gently up the underside, teasing him. “Fuck Shepard,” he was in agony. The teasing was killing him.

She blew gently on the tip, causing more wonderful noises to come from his throat. That was enough teasing for now, she thought to herself. She slowly made her way up his well-muscled chest. Kissing and nipping at the rough skin. 

In one swift motion she seated herself on his length, gasping as she did so. It was her turn to roll her head back, eyes closed, mouth open and gasping for air. Her breathing was laboured and she contacted tightly around his shaft. “Ohhhhhh…” a light moan escaped her lips. 

His hands made their way up her legs and he took hold of her narrow hips. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage and began moving; finally adjusting around the member inside of her.  
She started slowly. Slow, agonizing motions, up and down over her lover. Both of their breathing became quicker and more laboured. The pace of her thrusts became faster with his help, his urging on her hips. She began to rock back and forth over him, unable to keep up the large motions. Her finger nails dug into his shoulders, his talons into her soft hips, leaving marks. 

She cried out and collapsed on his chest, her hands grasping at the pillows beneath him. Her first climax hit her like a ton of bricks. He licked her neck, causing her to shiver. She was still spasming around him, he groaned beneath her. After a few more silent seconds she placed her hands against the wall and began moving again. The wall provided more leverage and a different angle.

“Mhmmm, Garrus. Ahhh…” the incoherent babbling from her lips was driving him insane. He made each thrust harder, driving her down on to him with his hands and thrusting up into her. He found the spot and Jane tried to callout his name, but was unable to find her voice, all that came out was a faint squeak. She came a second time, hard, and became tighter around him. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer; he was pulled over the edge, arching his back as he came. 

Jane collapsed on top of Garrus’ chest. They were both spent. Slowly their breathing returned to normal and she rolled off of him. “I want to see you pleasure yourself one of these days.” He smiled into her shoulder as he took her into his arms.

A murmur of acknowledgement was all he got before she drifted off to sleep. He followed closely behind. 

………………….

Hope you liked it!


End file.
